


Verona

by hurtsyfiction



Category: Hurts (UK Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 14:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14956709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurtsyfiction/pseuds/hurtsyfiction
Summary: The two had just quit their band and went to Verona to clear their heads. It’s an unbelievably hot day but then Adam makes a cool discovery and things just get even hotter.





	Verona

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set in the pre Hurts era.

They had scraped together the last quids they had and went on a holiday to Italy. The two had just quit their band and needed to clear their heads and figure out how things would go on from here. They still wanted to be musicians as it was their dream and after all, they had made a promise to each other a few years ago which they were desperate to keep.

Anyway, as they were almost blank they had rented the cheapest place they had found which happened to be a tiny room with a double bed right under an aspiring opera singer. The meagre room itself was usually not a problem because they spent most of their days outside anyway but today it was unbearably hot, so they decided to stay in.

Adam lay on the bed totally exhausted from the heat. He was not a summer person. Totally not. He was only wearing a pair of boxers but he was pouring sweat anyway, the black eyeliner below his eyes smeared already. The room they had rented didn’t have an air condition and so the air was stifling. With the last strength he could bring up, he opened the mini bar right next to his side of the bed, hoping to find some cool liquid inside.

“Hey now look at that!”, the older man suddenly exclaimed happily. “There’s a bag of ice cubes in the freezer!”

Spurred on by the unexpected discovery, he ripped the package open and put a few ice cubes into the glass of already warmed up water that stood on his nightstand.

“You want some ice in your drink as well?”, Adam asked his friend before he lifted the glass to his dry lips and eagerly let the cool liquid run down his hot throat.

The younger man had just taken a cold shower and was now drying his hair with a towel. His outfit matched the one of his mate, just a pair of boxers.

“I can think of some more things to do with ice cubes…”, Theo replied with a smug grin and threw the wet piece of fabric over a chair.

“Yeah? Like what?”, Adam asked and took another big gulp of his refreshing drink.

“Never mind.”, the younger one quickly shrugged it off and shook his head which resulted in a few droplets of water flying around the room.

“Come on man, first you get me curious now you gotta tell me too.”, Adam demanded.

“I can’t tell you. I’d have to show you and that’d be weird.”, Theo explained.

“Why’s that?”, the older man asked slightly confused.

“Because it’s quite... sexual.”, the younger one replied.

There was a short moment of silence between them before the older one broke it.

“So? I thought you were bi anyway.”, Adam countered, totally startling his friend.

The other just stared at him dumbfound for a moment, having not expected this reaction in the slightest.

“Or does your bi-curiosity not apply to me?”, the other went on as Theo still didn’t reply.

“It’s... I don’t know... I mean I thought- Are you bi too?”, the younger one stuttered perplex.

The other put his glass back on the nightstand, lay back down and slightly shook his head at that.

“Gay then?”, Theo tried.

“Nah”, Adam gave back. “I don’t like to label myself.”

“Okay uhm... If you’re up to it, fine. I’ll show you.”, Theo muttered.

He walked over to the side of the bed where Adam was lying and crawled on top of him, sitting down on his lower body.

“Just tell me if you want me to stop.”, he said and looked into the older man’s face. He quickly averted his gaze again though as the other stared back at him intensely and he was slightly embarrassed about what he was about to do. What they were about to do. After all, he had only seen the other as his friend up to now. In fact best friend, but still. However, he had nothing against it and apparently neither had Adam, so he might as well enjoy this little foolery.

“Don’t get too into it though because I’m not up for any more hot stuff in this heat.”, the younger one chuckled.

“Don’t worry, I think I can manage.”, Adam gave back, smiling confidently.

However, Theo then leaned over to the nightstand and grabbed an ice cube from the package.

“Close your eyes”, the younger one said and watched his mate obediently do what he had asked him to.

He then let the ice cube wander over the other’s heated upper body, sliding over his chest before trailing lower and lower. As he got dangerously low and saw the other’s stomach twitch and the man hold his breath, he took the ice away from the naked skin in front of him and moved it up onto the man’s lips instead. 

He shortly moved it over the slightly parted lips of his friend before he took it into his own mouth and leaned forward, moving his face closer to Adam’s, his hands resting on both sides of the other’s head to stabilise himself. He then let the ice cube slide into the older man’s mouth, which resulted in two deep blue eyes opening and looking at him intensely.

“Keep your eyes closed”, he said.

Adam shut his eyes again and the younger one smiled pleased.

“Now give it back to me”, Theo murmured and watched the other put the cube between his teeth, stretching his head slightly up to meet the singer.

Theo took the ice into his own mouth again and shortly enjoyed the coolness of it before he let it slide into the other’s mouth once more. As the ice melted fastly between their hot mouths, there was more and more contact with each exchange, lips touching, tongues slipping against each other. 

When it was Theo’s turn to take the ice again, he didn’t give it back to Adam this time. Instead, he let it slide onto the man’s lower body, receiving a quiet hiss from the other.

The small piece of ice melted fastly on the other’s hot skin, running lower and lower. As is eventually arrived at the hem of the older one’s boxer briefs, Theo snuck his finger behind the elastic band and lifted it up, allowing the ice, or what was left of it, to slide down to the other’s groin. At that, Adam let out a sigh, his eyes opening yet again, searching for the younger man’s. Theo just grinned at him and got out another ice cube from the package.

“Close your eyes”, he ordered once more.

Just like the times before, Adam did as told.

Theo took the ice into his mouth again and moved up to the other’s lips. As the other felt the cold cube, he immediately opened his mouth, knowing what was about to come. Theo smiled and let the other take the ice into his mouth. This time Theo didn’t let the ice cube get too small though before he placed it onto the other’s stomach again.

“Can you take the cold down there?”, the younger one asked in a low voice.

“Y-yeah”, the other answered, slightly trembling, his breathing getting quicker, eyes still closed.

Theo grinned as he sat back onto the other’s thighs and watched the ice start sliding down the other’s lower body. He lifted the man’s boxers again, guiding the ice cube in, before he let the elastic band snap back again. At the cold touch in his sensitive region, the older one let out a strange sound, that almost sounded like a moan. His breathing quickened as his eyes flashed open and he leaned up onto his elbows.

“Oh fuuuck”, he groaned. He’d have probably jumped up and gotten the ice cube out of his boxers if it wasn’t for the other’s weight on his legs pinning him down.

“Cold?”, Theo smirked.

“Of fuck you, asshole”, Adam groaned at him but the younger man just smiled.

“Lay back down”, he said and softly pushed his friend back onto the mattress again.  

Theo took out the next ice cube and took it into his mouth again before he moved closer to Adam.

Just as the times before, the ice melted fast between their hot mouths. But instead of retrieving before it got too small, like he had done before, Theo stayed close. As the ice was completely melted, he didn’t back away. Instead, he let his tongue slide into the older man’s mouth again, gliding against his tongue, exploring, testing how far he could go. Adam moaned at that unexpected touch, which resulted in the younger man smiling. He eventually pulled back again though and got the next cube from the package.

“Alright this is the last one. We need the rest to cool you down.”, he announced before he put it between his teeth again.

As the cube had melted yet again and despite Adam hoping that Theo had changed his mind about it all being over already, the other didn’t show the slightest inclination to get another ice cube but just sat in his lap.

“Can we do one more?”, the older one thus asked hopefully, yet a tad embarrassed.

“I told you we need the-“, Theo started but got interrupted.

“Please?”

Theo smiled at that.

“Fine”, he said and got out an ice cube.

“But this is really the last one.”, he announced before he put it between his lips again.

As he didn’t lean down to meet his mate right away, Adam sat up, eager to get close to the other again.

The younger one chuckled at that and took the ice out of his mouth.

“Impatient, are we?”, he hummed.

“Shut up”, the older man grumbled and avoided eye contact.

“Were you going for the ice or my mouth?”, Theo asked grinning.

The older man looked back at him again at that. There was a short moment of silence in which Adam seemed to be debating what to do.

“I want you.”, he eventually muttered impatiently and grabbed the man’s face between his hands before he pulled him close and passionately pressed his lips against the ones of his mate, making him moan and let go of the ice cube.

The older man smiled at that before he lay back down, taking the other with him. 

As they moved their lips against each other, the kiss got more and more heated. Adam licked his way into the other’s mouth and sucked on his tongue, making Theo moan yet again. The older one smiled and started to nibble on his lower lip before he went back to kissing his mate again.

Theo had to smile at the other’s enthusiasm. As he felt the other’s hard on rub against his groin though, he realised where this was going if he didn’t end it right now. Adam was way too far gone to stop, so he had to do something.

“I’m sorry”, Theo mumbled against the other man’s lips between hot kisses and before the other could even properly process what the younger one was talking about, he already felt something ice cold at his lower region.

As Adam let go of him, the younger one quickly brought some distance between them and sat back onto his heels.

“Bloody fucking shit what the hell Theo?”, Adam groaned and quickly moved his hands into his boxers to get the ice cubes out, throwing them beside him on the bed.

“I’m sorry, but I’m really not up for sex in this bloody heat.”, the younger one uttered. Theo felt exhausted already and they hadn’t even started yet. He didn’t want it to be over in the blink of an eye just because of the lack of stamina due to the heat. Adam had to understand that.

“Well you could’ve just told me that instead of fucking freezing my dick off.”, the older man grumbled.

“You were already getting way too lost.”, Theo tried to justify his action.

“And you weren’t?”, Adam asked accusing, his gaze setting on the bulge in the younger man’s boxers.

As Theo glanced down at himself, the other took the chance while his friend was distracted and quickly pushed him back down onto the bed, moving on top of him and pinning him down. Theo looked up at him surprised

“Don’t worry, I’ll help you out.”, Adam said smugly, took the two ice cubes that were lying beside him into his right hand while he used his left to lift the younger one’s boxers. He quickly stuffed the ice inside and immediately heard Theo groan at the cold touch. 

The other was about to get the ice cubes out again but Adam didn’t let him. Instead, he pressed both of his hands onto the man’s groin to make sure the ice stayed inside until it was completely melted.

“Oh shit shit shit Adam please no!”, Theo moaned and took a hold of the other’s wrists, trying to get his hands away, looking at him with pleading eyes.

“Cold?”, the older one asked grinning widely and pressed down with slightly more force, feeling the ice turn into water beneath his hands.

It didn’t take too long until the cubes were fully melted and just left a wet stain behind.

Adam eventually took his hands off the other’s crotch and couldn’t help but laugh at the stupid look on the other’s face that switched between his drenched boxers and his best friend’s face.

“F-fuck you”, the younger one then groaned, slightly trembling and stepped off the bed.

“Well it was your idea to play with some ice cubes.”, his mate mocked and couldn’t get the stupid smile off his face.

“Tonight you’re in trouble Anderson.”, Theo stated and got out a new pair of boxers from his bag which was lying on the floor next to the bed before he disappeared into the bathroom.

“We’ll see who is, Hutchie.”, the other replied, lay back down again with his arms crossed behind his head and closed his eyes, smile still in place.


End file.
